Prince Caspian X
by blo0d StaiNed Rose
Summary: Because Prince Caspian is like a child and Peter cant seem to get enough of him... Caspian/Peter slash!


**Prince Caspian X**

**Summary: Because Prince Caspian is still a boy and Peter clearly can't get enough of him.  
Warnings: There is slash and if you don't like please don't read…**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but C., and I don't do it for money but for fun. If they were mine Peter would have never left Narnia the second time ;P  
A/N: This story is dedicated to Highqueen Julietta, you made me write this and I hope you like it although it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. ******

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Caspian was just a scared little boy though, if you managed to see through the chivalrous Prince act. He always tried to win Peter's acceptance and affection. He wanted to prove himself worthy to the High King. Like a child that wanted to live up to his father's expectations, but maybe it isn't the right simile. Peter often wondered if it was because he wanted to gain the acceptance his uncle never seemed to give him or that he really wanted to make Peter like him. Peter hoped that it was the later on because Peter was quite taken with the young Prince although he didn't show it. Peter wanted Prince Caspian to like him.

Peter was far from a boy himself, although he certainly looked to be one. He knew himself well, and he rarely found something that would surprise him anymore. But he thought having already grown up once, ruling your own country and then returned back to the young age to grow again could do that to a person. He had already done things that most boys his own age didn't know yet and others that knew could only dream about doing. He also did a lot of mistakes. Some of those coasted many life's to be wasted, like last night at the Telmarine castle. Other times the mistakes let to hurting peoples feelings, like he did now. He saw the hurt reflect to those dark orbs of the Telmarine Prince. He didn't mean what he said to Caspian, he never wanted to hurt him and especially didn't want to see the young boy fall down the dark abyss and do the same mistake his brother did before. To Peter Caspian was still a boy, a young man. A young man who he held special to his heart. Not like his brother Edmund, who he loved dearly, but more of where a young lady should have been. This didn't surprise Peter at all. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on the young prince that he was special in his own way.

Of course Peter was scared as well. For as long as he ruled as High King of Narnia and as long as he spent in England, he was never good at reading people, when he was considered part of the equation. So he could not understand the look those dark eyes gave him. Did Caspian feel the same way? Did he love him? Or did he had a hero complex with Peter? After all, he was practically a myth coming to life. The young prince was raised believing of what a great king, Peter was and that he grew up with fairytales and myths that revolved around him. Peter could not tell. But of course now was not the best time to contemplate what Caspian felt for him. There was still the fact that he had a battle to organize. The Telmarine soldiers were getting closer with every minute that passed. Also there was the fact that even if Caspian felt the same way, he didn't know for how long he would stay in Narnia. But all those thoughts disappeared when the young Telmarine Prince's sobs became apparent to Peter and broke through his reverie.

Caspian was still a boy. He did not understand that people make mistakes, and sometimes the mistakes can be fatal or unimportant. That is why Peter pulls the young Telmarine in his embrace, rearranging his position as so the Telmarine Prince would rest his head in the crook of his neck, while Peter could still gaze at the remaining ice of the White Witch, contemplating his next move and whispering sweet nothings to the boys ears. He does not know for how much time he was there, he just knows that Caspian feels heavenly in his arms. They fit perfectly, like two peaces of a puzzle, like they were meant to be. And that's when it hit Peter. Why they had to leave the first time from Narnia and why they had to go back to London. For if they hadn't fallen back from that closet again, Caspian wasn't going to be there with Peter. Maybe Caspian wouldn't even had been born.

Peter now hoped that they would live to see tomorrow, and if they managed that, he hoped that Aslan would not send them back again. Because if he did, Peter would not know what to do. For if he could not handle the idea of being in England before, when he had no one to leave behind except of his kingdom, how could he handle it now, when he would have to leave behind Caspian. How could he handle not having him with him, now that he got a taste of what love is? Because Caspian is really like a child, and his innocence is like a drug to Peter, which with every passing hour that he gets the that sweet smell of Caspian's he gets even more addicted to it. And as he holds Caspian close he can only pray to Aslan and to whichever God will listen to him that they would grand him his happy ending after all…

**Hope you liked it**

**Love BSR**


End file.
